One touch ONE soulmate
by sexybankotsuandinuyasha
Summary: After seeing her love cheat on her it drove her into the arms of none other than logan.It only took a glimspe of him to send her heart racing and it was only until she meet logan that she discovered her sexuality .and little did she know soulmate.


One touch chapter 1

The beginning of realization

Hey you guys this is my second fanficton yeah I know that you guys don't like the whole zoey and logan thing but I think we should give it a try . I don't own the tv series zoey 101!

…

"Zoey!"I heared two female voices scream ,and I turned around to find the two grinning faces of my two closest friends. "Oh!Hey Quinn and Lola,wats up."I greeted them."Guess what !"Lola practically screamed down my face ignoring my greeting."What!your dating Orlando Bloom."I said sarcasticly.""No!But he will soon!"she said confidently before blushing a slight shade of rosey pink."Then what is it !"I asked very much amused at her reaction."Chase texted us to tell you to come to his room." They responded ."Really,"I replied blushing a dark shade of red at the teasing expressions on their faces."I wonder what he could want !"my friends said completely intrigued."He could want a romantic evening ."Quinn cooed.'Or he could want…..to….never mind ."what else could he want "I coaxed her further .He could want …to…..you …know have …..she began."TO HAVE SEX !lola complete d for her.""Jeez louise quinn your 18 not 12 just say the word its not like you havent had it."My mouth dropped open yeilding to gravity."QQuin …you…you..had..ssex,I thought you were a virgin."how could you have had it already were in the last year of pca couldn't you wait."Oh ,stop being a goody –goody two shoes Zoey almost all of this grade students are engaged in sexual activity.''Almost all of the grade ,"I said dumbstruck."Yeah and I bet chase wants to be one of them."Well guys I bet your wrong I yelled back at them as I marched up to chase room and slowly opened the door, after knocking and hearing no reply, only to find it romantically decorated."oh no I said to myself thinking it was me but was quickly corrected when I heard a low moaning sound definetly a female voice .Walking towards the noise I came to a closet opening it I found Chase my boyfriend KISSING his old girlfriend for the second time .Tears threated to fall down my face but I choose to remain strong but during this conflict I just couldn't.I flew out the door with tears streaming down my face . "Zoey!"I heard Chase shout my name but I woulnt stop until I was in my room,so I kept tears stung my eyes and I couldn't see properly , so I found myself crashing into a pair of strong warm arms ."Zzoey…are ..you okay! A voice filled with concern quirred me."Logan !" I responed regognising the voice."Yeah its me!"he responded sounding slightly was the last thing I heard before blacking out from emotional distress.

"Zoey!Zoeeey!"wake up.A voice tauted me from the darkness of my mind as my eyes fluttered open,only to find Quinn and Lola satring at me with grinns on their faces."What happened I stuttered to them."Well …you fainted last night when you bumped into logan ,"Quinn said" he then took you to the nurse who said that you would be fine and that you should go to your room, a nd after doing a few tests on you and realizedthat you were suffering from emotional distress."wow!"I said after she was finished."Yes wow indeed you scared us zoe even logan seemed concerned being Logan."No offense Quinn."why would I be offended its not like were dating anymore because of my stupid mistake..of,she started but didn't continue when she realized we were ,lola continued hes not a complete jerk, I mean he carried Zoey all across campus to the nurse in the dead of night.""He did !''I asked slightly embarrased at the fact that I had fainted in logans arms."yes he did and considering how much you weigh he must have had his work cut out for mused.''I t must be because of those muscular arms of his ."Quin stated slightly drooling, causing us to stare at her oddly."What its true!she exclaimed,causing us to giggle."anyho!Lola suddenly shouted causing me to jump.''You need your rest so well leaveyou."bye !"she excused herself as she pulled a protesant quinn out of the room who was shouting" I have to run more tests!'' After they had left and closed the door I closed my eyes and feel asleep.


End file.
